It's in a Kiss
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Storybrooke had it's first every Street Fair to welcome the people of Camelot. There are a lot of new faces and a lot can happen in one fair. But what happens when the lights go out and there is time for reflection…that's what matters. Henry needs advice and seeks Killian out for some answers.


**This is another oneshot idea that I thought of looking at the spoiler pictures from the recent filming. Some nice Killian/Henry interaction that I'm hoping we will see this season on the show! Someone thought this was called Captain Cobra and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Storybrooke had it's first every Street Fair to welcome the people of Camelot. There are a lot of new faces and a lot can happen in one fair. But what happens when the lights go out and there is time for reflection…that's what matters. Henry needs advice and seeks Killian out for some answers**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Including the spoilers!**

It should have been a good day. The first ever Storybrooke Welcome Street Fair was coming to an end. Many of the families with young children had left early after the various contests and games had ended. Now the only ones left were the adults without children or the ones more fortunate to have a babysitter. David and Mary Margaret fell into the second category, since Granny had agreed to watch baby Neal while they stayed out. Killian was on to their plan…they were trying to keep him company and keep him out of the library. They probably hoped todays events would help him forget, if only for a moment, that Emma was the new Dark One.

How they ever thought he would manage that Killian didn't understand. Emma had become the most important person in his whole life. He wouldn't rest until she was back, her heart safe and sound, like he promised.

But Killian had decided to play along, letting them think their plan had worked. He even had played some of the various games. Little Roland loved the giant panda bear Killian how won him at the dart throwing contest. He would laugh, smile and carry on because that would make it easier on the rest of them. But none of them knew, or at least acknowledged, that in their merry group he was the one all alone.

They did a great job including him, even to the point that when it game to the three legged David had teamed up with Killian, leaving Mary Margaret to have to run with the dwarf Leroy. But it was still obvious when they would stand in a group, walk the main street, or sat for the fireworks that Regina found herself wrapped in Robin's arms and David kept one hand resting on Mary Margaret's back. Even their new companions from Camelot seemed to pair up quite nicely. Something that Killian couldn't help but grind his teeth.

Who were these people to barge into their world and cause such a stir?

This entire fair was all in an effort to appease them, make them more willing to help find this Merlin character and in turn save Emma. If they were truly good, heroes like Mary Margaret and David insisted they should be more willing to help without all the fuss. Instead the town find themselves turning it-self upside down to entertain them and Killian was just ready to tell them to bugger off. But that was a thought for another time. Now it was still time to try and coerce them. Which meant, even though the library was waiting for him with the potential solution, Killian would stay and sit with his friends. Laughing and carrying on like there wasn't a care in the world.

"The look on you face Mate, when that red headed Lass split your arrow…utterly hilarious." Killian says, joining in the conversation about the archery contest.

"Merida is her name." Robin says for what seems like the umpteenth time, before taking another long pull from his beer mug. "And she should be good. Taught her everything she knows!"

"And how exactly do you know this woman?" Regina asks with a thoughtful look on her face, having bided her time all evening, waiting for the opportunity to ask. "And when did you have time to teach her?"

"Oh I'd be careful Robin." David laughs, slamming his own mug on the table to point at Regina. "I recognize that voice. That's Regina's suspicious voice."

"That is utter nonsense." Regina scoffs, lifting her chin and glaring down at David. "Mary Margaret it might be time to take him home, seems someone might have had himself too much fun today." Which just causes David to laugh.

Mary Margaret decides to ignore her husband and turns to Robin. "I'm kind of curious about this Merida too."

Robin, looking trapped, turned to Killian for assistance, but Killian simply shrugs. "You're on your own Mate." And he pushes himself up from the table. "I think it's time for me to head back to my ship."

"Oh Killian, no!" Mary Margaret says, reaching across the table to grip his hooked arm. "It's still early yet."

"And we were just getting to the good part." David says chuckling, obviously having drunk more than he's accustomed to, but then who could blame him considering the most recent events. If Killian hadn't built such a high tolerance to rum he would drink until he was snookered too.

"I locked up the library." Belle says simply, figuring that heading to his ship was just an excuse to go back to the research.

"Thank you all for your concern, but I'm simply tired." Killian says, holding back a sigh. "It was a quite an enjoyable experience, your Street Fair. Thank you for your company. I will see you all in the morning." Killian says, his gaze encompassing all of them before settling on the one whose gaze he felt the most. "Be sure that Dave get's plenty of water tonight, or we will all pay for it tomorrow." Killian says instead of offering Mary Margaret any false platitudes.

More than once today, when Killian had let his guard slip accidently, and his real feelings were visible, he felt a gaze upon him. Looking around, his eyes would lock with the same ones, and he would see Mary Margaret staring back at him. In her eyes he see understanding and compassion, which was better than the pity he received from everyone else. Surprisingly in Mary Margaret, Killian had found a kindred spirit. Both of them feeling the loss of Emma deeply and having to try hard to mask it for the sake of everyone else. Make no mistake, David missed his daughter too, but it was different than that of a mother…or a lover.

So sharing another knowing look with Mary Margaret, Killian nods and waves to the entire group before turning to leave. He makes it past the remaining booths, the beer cart, and all the twinkling lights. And finally, when he is surrounded in the dark shadows of the street is he finally able to release a full breath. His shoulders relaxing into a natural slump he had gained in the past weeks, the weight of the world weighing too heavy on his shoulders for him to stand up straight. Out of the watchful eye of his friends and the town Killian welcomes the seclusion. Here there are no pitying glances or fake, uplifting smiles, no words of encouragement, laced with looks of doubt. Alone, Killian can reflect on the impossible task at hand, allowing himself to the feel the pain that had become his most constant companion.

Distracted in his thoughts while boarding his ship it takes Killian a moment to realize something wasn't quite right. Pausing at the stairs that led below deck, he turns to the shadows and tries to peer into the darkness, but see's nothing. "If you want to keep the life you're risking by boarding my ship without the Captain's permission, show yourself!" Killian calls out, his hook raised to strike.

"Do you really think anyone is going to take you seriously?" Comes a familiar voice in the shadows, Henry stepping out with a smirk on his face.

"Henry…?" Killian says, instantly lowering his hook and giving him a confused look. "What are you doing here Lad? I thought you had gone home hours ago."

"I did." Henry supplies with a shrug of his shoulders and steps even closer. "But I had a lot on my mind and I needed to talk to someone."

"Oh." Killian says lamely, looking around the ship quickly "Well your mother and your grandparents are all still back at that fair the town put on."

"I know. I went by there after I first came here and found you gone. I decided to come back here and wait for you."

"Me?" Killian says, still confused. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"Well I didn't want to talk to just anyone." Henry says, a small smile spreading across his face as he sees recognition cross Killian's face. "I was hoping I could talk with you. If that's alright?"

It takes Killian a moment to compose himself, the magnitude of what Henry is saying dawning on him. Of all the people in the young man's life that he could turn to, he turned to Killian. It meant a lot. "Aye, of course!" Killian says stepping forward now, eager. "What's on your mind Lad?"

It's Henry's turn to hesitate before speaking. "Well you see it's about something that happened earlier." Henry starts by saying.

"Earlier at the fair?"

"Yea…at the fair." Henry says looking away now in embarrassment. "I don't know if you saw who I was spending time with…but it was someone from Camelot."

Sensing he knew where this was going Killian nods his head. "Ah yes…I do remember now seeing you talking to a few people from Camelot…including a young Lass. I didn't catch her name…" Killian says, purposely lying.

"Her name is Violet." Henry says falling easily for the bait, his cheeks burning red.

"Violet…lovely name." Killian says, holding in a smirk. "And did you enjoy spending time with this Violet?"

"Well yea…" Henry shrugs, trying to hold in the rest of his thoughts, but it didn't work. "She was nice…and funny. We talked a lot. She commented on my riding skills and we played a couple of games together."

"Sounds like you two enjoyed yourself."

"I did…I mean we did." Henry says and then unsure of how else to say it he just lifts his gaze to Killian and releases the breath he had been holding. "She kissed me…I mean I kissed her….I mean we kissed. Violet…and I. Kissed." Henry fumbles the words, finally biting down on his lip to shut himself up.

Killian has to force his face to not react and waits to speak until he's sure the humor is gone from his voice. This of course was a serious moment in the young Lads life. "And did you enjoy the kiss as well?"

"Well yea…" Henry says, his gaze dropping instantly in embarrassment. "I mean I have nothing to compare it too, but she's really pretty. And nice."

"Aye." Killian says smiling now.

"You think I'm over reacting, don't you?" Henry grumbles. "This is what I get for going to Captain Hook for advice on girls…you probably don't remember your first kiss!" And with still flaming red cheeks, Henry tries push past Killian to leave, but he stops him with an arm on his shoulders.

"Woah there Lad!" Killian calls, holding tightly, but gentle, to stop Henry. "Quite the contrary actually, I am the best person to come in this instance." Killian says and waits for Henry to meet his gaze. "And a real man always remembers his first kiss."

"Really?" Henry asks skeptical.

"I was a young lad, near your age in fact, and she was a few years older." Killian says his gaze going distant as he recalls the memory.

"What happened?"

"She was a waitress in a pub and I had snuck in. Caught me in the kitchen pilfering food. I thought I was a goner for sure…instead she kissed me and sent me on my way with a satchel of bread and vegetables." Killian brings himself back to the present and smiles down at Henry. "I never told a soul that until today, but I remember it all the same."

"And…did you feel any different afterwards?" Henry asks anxiously.

"Different?" Killian asks, thinking the word through. "Aye I felt more mature that's for sure."

"But did you have feelings for her? Did you think about her after? Or was it simply a kiss and then you went on with your life?"

Finally realizing what Henry really wanted to know Killian offers a warm smile and reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. "Do you have feelings for this young Violet?"

"I'm not sure." Henry sighs, his shoulders slumping. "I liked this kiss and I like her. But how do I know it's not just the kiss that's making me like her?"

It takes Killian a moment before he's ready to answer, wanting to collect his thoughts into the best answer. "For a kiss to really mean something it has to be shared with someone of importance. Someone you want to spend your life with. Without that it's simply a kiss, something to be enjoyed, but not to fret over."

"But how do you know?"

"Well you see Lad, any kiss will make you feel something, especially when it's your first. But the special ones, the ones that mean something, will make you not only feel something in the moment, but even long after the kiss has ended. Even hours after you will remember the feel of the person near you and you can't help but imagine the next time you will be so lucky. You can't help but imagine sharing more with them."

"Really?"

"Aye." Killian nods. "A real kiss can change your entire life. And when that happens Lad, you'll know it. You'll feel it.

Henry thinks over Killian's words and slowly nods his head. "I think my kiss with Violet was just an enjoyable kiss."

Killian smiles at that and squeeze Henry's shoulder again. "Nothing wrong with that Lad. You're young yet."

"You're right." Henry sighs, almost wistful. "Thank you for your help Killian."

"You're quite welcome Lad." Killian says dropping his arm. "Was that all you needed?"

"Yea." Henry nods and starts to make his way off the ship, but stops only after a couple of steps and turns back around to stare at Killian. The pirate had turned his back on Henry and was currently staring up at the stars, his face looked almost sad. "Hey Killian…" Henry calls out.

"Henry…" Killian says, slowly lowering his gaze back down to his.

"Is that how it was for you...and my mom?"

If Killian looked sad before, it was nothing compared to the look on his face now. "Aye lad."

"And what about Milah?" Henry asks, saying the name that was almost forbidden in his family.

Killian looks stricken for a second, having not even thought the name in so long, it takes him a moment to regain his thoughts. "What about her?" Killian finally asks, clearing his throat.

"Well can you have that kind of kiss more than once? With more than one person?" Henry can't help but ask, always wondering about Killian's first love and what made him change his life.

Again Killian takes a moment before answering, so long Henry doesn't know if he was even going to answer. But finally he releases a long sigh and steps closer, his voice low and gravely.

"I don't know how to say this without making both Milah and I sound like terrible people."

"You can tell me anything." Henry is quick to assure him. "I won't tell anyone and I would never hold it against you. It was a long, long time ago after all."

"Aye." Killian says with a small smile. "Well in all honesty I don't think you can share that same kind of kiss with more than one person…at least I never have." Killian says, forcing himself to keep Henry's gaze.

"But I thought…" Henry starts to say, but Killian cuts him off.

"That I loved Milah so much and that's why I avenged her death for 300 years?" Killian finishes for him, nodding his head. "Aye that is true, but that love I was avenging…and at the time I felt it was the most true thing I had ever felt…was nothing in comparison to that of which I share with your mother." Killian sighs and paces away and then back again, stopping further away from Henry, but returning his gaze. "The love Milah and I shared was built out of desperation and wanting. We both were looking for something we hadn't found yet. I, a companion to share my vision with, and Milah someone to help her escape from the prison she viewed her life as. What started out as great fun, turned into a respect and understanding, which built to love…it was the most stable thing in my life besides the Jolly Roger."

"And my mom?" Henry asks, his voice quiet, matching Killians.

Killian smiles now, and it lights up his whole face. "With your mother it was almost the opposite of Milah. Neither of us could offer the other what we didn't already have…independence, loneliness, anger and deep mistrust of others. I knew your mother from almost the instant I met her, because it was as if looking in the mirror. More than once we butted heads as we vied for dominance over the other, I won't lie, I enjoyed riling her up on occasion just for the fun of it."

"I don't get it." Henry shakes his head. "If you two couldn't stand each other, how did you end up together?"

"It was in Neverland…after David and I got back from saving his life. I wanted to keep it a secret, not wanting my good deeds to be made public, but you grandfather couldn't keep a secret." Killian chuckles. "It was your mother's way of showing gratitude, it was suppose to be a simple kiss. I goaded her into it, just to get a rise out of her. So she kissed me." Killian's smile grows.

"And you both wanted more." Henry says with a matching smile.

"Well I did." Killian says with a quick chuckle. "From that moment on I knew that whatever I had felt for Milah it was nothing to what I felt for your mother. Milah made me happy, but had we both decided to part on our own…without the Crocodiles interference…I would have gone on. With your mother, being apart for even a day can be unbearable."

"And my mom?"

"She took some convincing." Killian smiles again.

Thoughtfully Henry stares at Killian and can't help but smile and hope that one day he too can feel even a portion of what Killian feels for his mom, to know something is so right. But for now he would just enjoy spending time with Violet and enjoy growing up, knowing that he had plenty of time to find that. "Killian…" Henry calls, waiting for his attention. "I'm glad you convinced my mom." Henry smiles.

"Me too Lad." Killian says, having to clear his voice again.

"And Killian…"

"Yes Henry?"

"I know it might be hard to accept it right now, because it seems impossible, but we're going to get my mom back."

"You really think so?" Killian asks, allowing himself, for even the moment, to tap into the doubt he normally kept at bay.

"Yea." Henry nods, understanding. "Because you and my mom are heroes. And you both deserve your happy ending." And before Killian could argue or say anything Henry quickly shrugs and keeps talking. "Besides…in this family we don't like to give up." And then Henry turns quickly to leave, having spent more time on the ship, aware his mother could arrive home and realize he wasn't there like he was supposed to be.

Killian watched Henry go and couldn't help the sad smile that crossed his face. It had been a long, tiring day. Having to spend the majority of it pretending everything was alright, when it obviously wasn't and then having to relive memory lane now with Henry. But considering everything it was a pretty great day. Henry came to him…Killian…with a personal issue. Over his mother, his grandparents, even that Archie character, Henry confided in him.

And he thought Killian was a hero…He considered Killian family.

It was a good day after all.


End file.
